Anything Can Happen
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: A girl who just wanted to be herself, who had to look after and support her whole family is put in a position that could make or break her and her families whole life... Will she survive the tasks set for her? Or will everything she's worked for, go down hill fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Anything can happen - You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter One **

Roves and roves of people walk through the streets, some talking to one another and others walking blissfully oblivious as to what could be the the most amazing thing to ever be seen. Or it will be later after it's been discovered.

A tall man walked through the crowd, light brown hair cut into a smart style, bright green eyes sparkling in the sunshine. He was walking briskly through the crowd, checking his watch as he strode further away from the center of town..

A tinkling laugh caught his attention and he turned catching sight of what had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Luscious long dark brown hair, tied to the side in a scruffy yet beautiful braid, dark grey eye's surrounded by a smattering of dark makeup standing out on the pale face. Over all, in Marvels eye's, she was perfection.

She moved then struck a pose and he froze thinking she'd seen him staring an he quickly averted his eyes and moved into a position where he could watch her and not get caught. She moved into yet another position and his beath caught, finally realizing what she was wearing.

A black and red dress that clung to every single curve of her body and stopped short of just below the curve of her bum. Having the black halter next straps round her neck and the red starting to blend in going from black to blood red to bright red contrasted well with her hair. She wore see through tights with glitter on that made her legs look like they went on for miles and miles. Black peep toe high heels completed to look by shaping her legs.

Only seconds had passed during his evaluation and by this point she was laughing with a dark haired boy holding a camera across from her. It clicked in his mind what was happening, she was posing for the camera, all the while looking professional and sexy at the same time.

He thought about it for only a second before he made up his mind. He was going over there. Not that he knew what was he going to stay yet.

**A/N - Sorry it's a short chapter but i just thought i'd see if people do like what i'm writing and if they can guess what's going off or not and if people want to read more :)**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)xx**

**~Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything can happen - You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter Two**

Marvel walked over to where the girl was, all the while thinking of what to say and if he can get Cato to agree to what he was thinking of doing and also hoping that the guy with her wasn't an overprotective boyfriend.

Weaving through the crowd he stood about a foot away from them and cleared his throat, hoping to catch their attention. The brunette beauty's head snapped over to him, surprise plastered on her face before it smoothed into a wary but polite smile that did not even compare to what he had seen before. The dark haired boy turned to face him, placing half of his body in front of hers and a frown appears on his face as he stares down Marvel.

Marvel, not letting his nervousness show on his face, smiles at them and hold out his card to Katniss but it never reaches her before her companion takes it and critically looks it over.

"Hi, my name is Marvel Smith, I work at Knight and Smith modeling company and I saw you from across the street posing for pictures and was wondering if your part of a company already?" Her companion looked back at her and handed her the card as her face became surprised and then guarded as she gazed back at Marvel. To his credit, he never flinched or his facial expression never changed but in his mind he was wondering why she looked so guarded.

"No, I'm not with a company or anything, I'm just posing for these pictures because there part of my portfolio and... My own personal project of sorts... I design and make my own clothes and then I like to model them as well to put online and see what people think..."

Her voice trails off as she blushes, realizing that she probably revealed too much to someone who's practically a stranger. Marvel stares at her kind of shocked at what she said but his eye's are filled with wonder and admiration. He looks at her clothing again and wonder's where this girl has been hiding with a talent as great as her.

"Dude, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but what do you want with Katniss?" her companion speaks up for the first time since meeting her and Marvel finally learns her name. Katniss. A very unique and beautiful name to match a very unique and beautiful girl.

He nods and smiles at her companion before answering him.

"What I want with Katniss is actually nothing. I came over because I saw her beauty and determination and passion in what she was doing and wanted to introduce myself. I work for and are part owner to a renown modeling company and was wondering if she would like a job there. "

Katniss stares in surprise over at Marvel as her companion looks on at her in equal shock. She moves him out of her way slightly and stands in front of him, eye's narrowed and arms crossed as she stares him in the eye.

"You want me... To be apart of your modeling company? And model clothing for you? What's in it for you? And what about my own clothing! The reason I do this is to get people interested in buying them an..." Marvel cuts her off with a soft smile and a explanation.

"At our modeling company, we let our model do what they like. They get their own stylist who pick out the clothes and what to do with the hair and makeup to match it. They get their own transport to events where they have to be either on aa catwalk or just a photo shoot. You will be allowed to keep creating your own clothes and eventually, if they become popular or well know or if you do, you would be allowed to model them in one of our shows or photo shoots. What we get out of it is what every company gets out of it, if i'm completely honest. We get money out of it, and recognition on who we helped become who they are. We also get to help people, like yourself, become who they want to be and more. Does that answer your questions?"

Marvel smiles charmingly at her while her companion glared bullet holes into his head, never taking his eye's off him. Katniss didn't show any emotion of her face but her stormy eye's revealed all. She had hope in them amongst other emotions that he couldn't determine just yet.

"So, let's just say I agree to become a model for you. What's the catch? Every company has a hidden catch and usually it involves either moving or doing drastic things with your body like enhancement or un enhancements in my case, because i'm not tall enough or flat chested enough. So what's yours?"

She glared at him as if to say ' don't even bother lying to me because I will know'. He stared flabbergast at her for a second before throwing his head back and letting out a soft laugh.

He shook it softly a smile still on his face as he looked back at them and saw that she had a slightly annoyed look covered up with a almost unnoticeable smile whereas the male next to her looked angry at him.

"There is no catch like that. We would never ask you to move, because even though we are based here in London, we have companies based all over the country and even some abroad, so that would never be a problem. As for the changing your body, if you haven't noticed, we don't have the stereotypical look for our models, we let them be themselves and if they want to change themselves, they are more than welcome. I look at you and see nothing wrong with how you look because not many people have your figure or your exotic looks or your style."

By the end of his mini speech she was blushing up a storm but still looked him in the eye, which he silently congratulated her on because not many people can do that when embarrassed. A ringing noise interrupt the conversation and Marvel fished his phone out of his suit pocket and looked at the name before sighing and looking back up at Katniss apologetically.

"Sorry, this is Cato. Er Cato Knight, my partner in crime. I'm gonna have to answer this, sorry."

Marvel walked slightly over to the left of them, just out of ear shot.

"Cato, whatever this is it better be important..." His voice trailed off as Katniss turned to her Companion, staring him hard in the face.

**A/N - I hope you like this chapter too, for those actually reading. It's a lot longer than the last and Hopefuly, my chapters will get longer the more I write. Please read and Review it and tell me if i've done anything wrong or if there are any mistakes :') enjoy!**

**~Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything can happen - You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter Three**

~With Katniss and Gale~

"What was that about? Why did you stare at him like he was trying to beat me up or something? He was just curious and what he's offering is great!" Katniss yelled at him in low tones, making sure to keep her voice down and her back to Marvel encase he can read her lips. Her partner, Gale, stared back at her, lips set into a straight line, a frown plastered on his face as he looks over her shoulder to see Marvel still on the phone in what looks to be an exasperating conversation with whoever the 'Cato' person on the other end is.

"Why did I? Because of the way he kept looking you up and down like you're a pice of meat! Ever since he walked over that's all he kept doing! And with the way he made sure to call you 'beautiful' in just about every sentence he said, it was disgusting! He's only saying this stuff, about you getting all of this if you join the modeling company just so that you trust him and then he can get into your pants!" Gale flung the hand without the camera in it out to the side, his voice getting louder and louder with every sentence that he said that by the end he was yelling in her face, spit flying everywhere and attracting loads of attention including that of marvel who was still on the phone looking concerned at them as he slowly answered.

Eye's blazing with anger, Katniss notices all the attention that he gathered and threw them all a withering look as she stepped closer to gale, lowering her voice even more as she whispered deadly into his ear. "Yes, he may have 'looked me up and down' as you say, and he may have called me beautiful and so what if he is flirting with me? You're the one that constantly tells me how good-looking I am and how any guy would be lucky to go out with me. But now, when someone does show interest in me, you call it disgusting! Disgusting how he compliments me, as if I'm not good enough for it! Disgusting because someone might actually have some interest in me... So you know what Gale, screw you! I don't care what you think or say to me, because i am going to do this, with or without your approval!" Katniss by this point was semi yelling herself, loud enough for anyone close enough to hear, but not as loud as Gale was earlier. She grabbed the camera in his hand, gave him one last glare before walking over to where Marvel was standing, having already finished his phone call.

Gale watched her go, an angry frown upon his face before he huffed, glared one last time at her retreating back and stormed off in the opposite direction muttering.

~With Marvel on the phone to Cato~

Marvel walked slightly over to the left of them, just out of ear shot.

"Cato, whatever this is it better be important because I'm in the middle of getting us what could possibly be the best Model we've ever had." his voice carried exasperation but also a teasing quality to let his friend know he's not really mad at him.

"Recruiting on you lunch break? My my Marvel, you sure know how to pick em'. So where'd you get this one them? She'd better not be like Glimmer that you bought to me last time you found us a model." His voice was slightly deeper than marvels, with a slight southern drawl to it that was hardly noticeable against Marvels hardly there London accent. His voice also had a teasing quality to it not unlike the one marvel began the conversation with.

"I didn't even mean to find her, it was almost like she was trying to find me without actually trying. I noticed her posing in the street for her friend to take pictures of her and i just thought immediately 'God, she's the prettiest non-model I've seen since... Well since we started this business' so i stood back and watched her and everything about her and what she does seems perfect. The way she looks: Exactly how a model would want to look except she does it naturally. The way she compiles her fashion choices with everything else: Absolutely amazing, because she actually makes her own clothes them models them. Even her attitude is good, although she seems a little socially inept because she seemed very weary of me when i walked up to her and almost immediately, I had her guy friend step in front of her protectively. But i guess that's something we could work on." Marvels voice contained excitement that did not go unnoticed by Cato, who on the other end of the phone, was staring at it as if he'd never met Marvel before. _'I've never heard him sound so... Passionate about something before and nevermind a model... Maybe, I'll have to meet this mysterious girl and see for myself if she's as good as Marvels says or if he's trying to get her in so he can get into her...'_

"Let me get this straight. You've found this remarkable girl who doesn't need anything doing to her because to you she's already perfect. She's interesting in the fact that she can make clothes and she already wants to model her own clothing... Add to the fact that she seems to be okay with herself she seems great, except for the fact of her not being very good in social situations... Is that everything?" Cato clarified to make sure, while writing everything he can find out about this girl from Marvel down to put into a folder later.

"Almost everything, she's not afraid of saying what she thinks, because as soon as i introduced myself and told her why i'm talking to her, she asked me about 4 or 5 questions and most of them were asking what we get out of recruiting her and if there's a catch to everything. If we do hire her, we'd sure have a spitfire on our hand here because..." His voice trailed off as he not only saw Gale, who he still didn't know the name of, waving his arms about and yelling at Katniss who stood there looking not at all impressed by it.

"Marvel? Marvel!? Dude, you okay?" Cato's concerned voice came from the other end of the phone. He snapped out of it and answered him.

"Yeh, man I'm good, just watching Katniss, that's the girls name, friend getting really angry at her and waving his arms around like a maniac looking like he wants to hit something... Where was I? Err, oh yeh! We have a spitfire on our hands because her personality screams 'Don't mess with me, I'm not as sweet and innocent as i can look' and the way she's handling her friend now just proves that because she's putting him down a few steps by whispering at him and not even shouting at him!" His voice sounds amazed as if nothing like that ever happens anymore.

Cato just shook his head in amusement before saying a few last words. "If you're really interested in getting her to work for us, send her picture and details as well as facts about her to me so I can look over them cus from what you tell me, i might just want to meet the girl. Good luck and I hope that, that guy doesn't cause you or her any trouble, cus she seems really good. See you later mate." Marvel signs off to just as Katniss starts to walk over to where he is. He notices that her friends no longer with her but walking in the opposite direction, with a thunder-cloud hanging over his head. Shaking his head, he puts a genuine smile on his face ready to talk to Katniss properly without distractions.

**A/N - What did you think of this one?**

**I would like to thank ****xnhoang4****for Following and favorite my story even on the first day, when the first two chapters are still not very good and when it's not even getting interesting yet.**

**Thanks everyone for their views and if you find a problem with it or my grammar and spelling, please can you leave a review to tell me so I can correct it. **

**If you have any idea's, any idea's at all about how my story could pan out or what happens in the mean time and who she meets, just drop a message or review so i can consider it :')**

**Thank you for your time, hope you keep on reading it :')**

**~Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything can happen - You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter Four**

The smile on Marvels face seems absolutely genuine to Katniss, nothing false or deceitful about it. She didn't know what Gale was on about. So what if he found her attractive? It's not a crime and it actually made her feel good inside. She mentally shook her head and continued over to where the older man stood, the smile still on his face.

"Is everything alright? Your... Friend doesn't seem to happy about something..." The smile never left his face, although his eye's did track the ever disappear figure that was Gale. A slight grimace appears on her face for a split second before it disappeared into an almost emotionless mask.

"What, Gale? It doesn't matter, he's just being a prick about everything. So where were we before the phone rang. Who was it? I'm not keeping you from doing something important am i?" In a matter of seconds, Katniss' face had gone from emotionless to annoyed them to horror, thinking he should be doing something other than talking to her.

A laugh broke her out of her horror and her eye's flutter back to his face to see sparkling green ones looking back at her in humor. She huffed lightly and crossed her arms looking on at him in mock anger that was betrayed by the twinkle of amusement appearing in her own eyes.

"You really surprise me, you know that Katniss? You just seem so... Different to all the other models I meet or even most girls that i meet. Your outgoing, not afraid of saying what's on your mind but your also genuine in the way you put just about everyone before yourself." By this point her eye's had gone very wide and a hot blush appeared on her face as if the embarrassing was trying to consume her. She averted her eyes, a small smile on her face as she tried to get the heat to disappear off her face.

"And no, you're not keeping me from anything. That was just Cato asking... Well i don't know what he was going to ask, because we never got to that part. All we did was talk about you and about why we wanted to hire you. He seemed very interested in you and very surprised that i managed to find someone we could recruit on my lunch break!" his laughter broke out at the last work and tapered off almost immediately becoming a quiet chuckle. Her smile had become more of an innocent one as her face was slowly calming down from the blush, her eye's still not meeting his.

"He... Wants to meet... Me?" her voice was almost too quiet to be heard but Marvel managed to make it out and his whole face softened looking at her, thinking of how young she actually looked when you look past her clothing choice. His hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at him with wide innocent eye's that seem to pierce his own.

"Yes, Katniss. He wants to meet you because he thinks that you may be what we've been looking for. Your kind, nice, strong and innocent as well as beautiful all thrown into one and we wouldn't change you for the world if you did work for us."

She changed immediately, smile blooming on her face making her seem more radiant than normal, back straightening and all over looking older yet younger at the same time.

"Where do i sign then?" her eye's had a teasing quality about them as she twirled the end of her braid in her hand.

Smiling at her, Marvel pulled out his phone and pulled up Cato's number. "Just let me call Cato, and ask if i can bring you back to our office and do your interview now, because i know he's free at the moment and that way he can meet you as well. Is that okay with you?" Almost as a second though, he checked with her and got a nod in return for it. He stayed standing where he was and his hand also stayed on her arm as he stood next to her, neither of them seemed inclined to move it anytime soon.

_*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring* *ring rin- click!*_

"Marvel? I thought you were still on your lunch break, trying to recruit that girl, Katniss? What's wrong, didn't it work?" Katniss could hear how deep the voice was from next to marvel and immediately, her blush return full force but she didn't know why exactly.

"Yeh everything alright, i just wanted to know if you were still free? Because I thought we could do Katniss' interview now and get it over and done with while she also get's to meet you, like you wanted to..."

While Marvel was explaining things to Cato, Katniss was repriming herself mentally. _'Katniss, what's wrong with you today? Blushing more than once just because of something a guy said to me! Your never normally like this! Get yourself together girl! Do you want to ruin this opportunity for us?'_Coming to the end of her mental rand, she realized that Marvel was finishing the phone call and looking expectantly at her. Ignoring the blush once again appearing on her face, she waved her arm in front of her as if to say 'go ahead'. This caused them both to realize that his harm was still on her arm, which he snatched away immediately and averted his eye's from her a slight blush appearing on his face too.

A silence appeared between them that was broken minutes later by Marvel clearing his throat. "Cato agrees that you should come with me back to the office, so we can interview you, get everything written down on paper and then you can meet the stylist we are going to set for you as well as meet Cato, how does that all sound?"

Voice back to professional. He still couldn't look her in the eye properly and she still had a blush on her face too. Fiddling with the camera still in her hand, she turned it off, just realizing that it had been on the whole time they'd been talking.

"Fine by me, i can't wait to see everything! I've heard so much about that company and I love all the fashions and models that we get the chance to see! It's actually what made me start making clothes and wanting to be a model with it..." she trailed off as she realized she'd been rambling and getting excited for something so simple and she lowered her head away from his gaze.

"Don't worry about it Katniss, i meant what i said earlier about you being perfect for us, because you're so genuine and the fact that something so simple excites you makes me think that i was right the whole time. Get excited if you want, squeal if you want, just don't break my ear drums." he charmed her with a grin which she returned with a beaming smile.

Slightly shocked but not letting it show, Marvel lead her to the big building that was the modeling building that he and Cato co owned.

'_If it wasn't the fact that she'll be a future model and the fact Clove would kill me if she knew i liked another girl, I'd try to get together with her because she seems so... Perfect.'_

Marvels thoughts surrounded her throughout their walk toward the building, not knowing that her thoughts were similar in some respects but different in others.

'_He really seems nice, and genuinely thinks I'm pretty. I don't but I'm not going to pass up a compliment from a guy that looks like he could get any girl he wants. So what if Gale's right and all he wants is into my pants? I'm getting my dream job out of it and __I'll__ be able to take care of my family... And maybe... Even find my dream guy too...'_

**A/N - Sooo... What do you think? Any good? I know it's not much longer than the last chapter, but it's getting somewhere now and speeding up. In the next chapter we finally get to see some Cato and Katniss interaction. And we also get to meet Cinna! Can you guy what he's going to be doing!**

**Please review it! If you want anything putting in, tell me and if anything needs changing, tell me that too :')**

**~Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything can happen - You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter**** Five**

You would have thought that walking into a building, a building that holds everything that you could ever aspire to be, you would be more scared or even excited or apprehensive... But all Katniss felt was... Calmness. Looking around, nothing seemed to bother her as her eye's took in all the inner workings of the company. Looking at all the fashions as the pass her, the Models waiting in a line to be called into a room, the reception desk surrounded by the most colorful flowers in creation. It would have astounded and stupended anyone looking at it for the first time. But not Katniss. She looked around with wide eye's searching and finally felt... _Home._

You see, Katniss' life hasn't been perfect, far from it. When she was young, around the age of 11, her father was killed over seas, fighting for his country. A body was never found, only his mocking jay pin that he always kept with him. Katniss secretly wears it on every outfit she wears, no matter what, because it always reminds her of the love she felt for her father.

After her father died, her mother went into withdrawal, fading out of the world completely without dying, leaving her two children Katniss and Primrose to basically fend for themselves.

Katniss did everything she could to make sure that her little sister got everything she wanted, that she had enough to eat and enough clothes to wear for school. Even if that meant she had to go without herself.

Her best friend Gale' father died the same year, maybe even at the same time, who knows? And so they created a bond so close that everyone is convinced that they are going out.

To help feed Prim, she started hunting in the woods near to her house, taking on what littler her father taught her about using a bow and arrow and polishing it off until she became a very , very good bows-woman. She hated killing anything living, but she knew it was either them or her and her little sister.

After a while, because of the clothes she made for Prim, she grew to love making clothes and starting to sell them when either her or prim grew out of them. The kids at her school loved them and she became quite popular, in a very odd way, because they all wanted something making. She did them all, because it payed her very well, but it still wasn't enough to keep them going. They needed a solid income and the only thing she could think of doing would be to sell clothes. But to do that she needed to make them know. Hence where the modeling came into everything. Not even a day passes that Katniss Everdeen is not hunting, sewing or taking pictures. And everyone who knows her, will know that if she's not doing any of these and she's not sleeping or looking after Prim, something bad has happened because this is her life and it's what she loves doing no matter what.

Everything she wanted to happen, is happening. She's in the best modeling company she has ever known, she is being given the chance of making and modeling her own clothes too. Her family would never have to want for anything if she took this job and not only would she be happy, but so would her little sister, who she was trying to save up for so Prim could go and train to be a doctor.

"I know this is all hard to take in, but i don;t want you to be worried at all about this. It's a general honest Question and Answer session, followed by an interview and finalizing the facts about you before going off to meet Cato. Nothing to worry about at all, really." The voice didn't surprise her as much as the hand on her shoulder did. She thought to herself and realized that she wasn't nervous of the interview or the questions, but more nervous about meeting the voice that caused her to change drastically. _'Who would have thought, the Great Katniss Everdeen, the girl who vowed to never fall in love, may just have a crush on a man she has never met before...'_

"Thanks Marvel, I think i'm actually not nervous... Well, maybe a little about meeting Cato, but everything else... If you don't like me, then it's not my fault become i'm not going to change who i am just because of a job or because of any other person." Her voice held a passion and her eye's contained fire and Marvel knew then, looking at her, that she would be a spitfire forever and that she would most likely join today and continue winning the hearts of people everywhere. He just has to stop half of the bastard in the world from ruining her.

' _Wait, did i just think that? Why am i acting like an over protective brother... She's just another girl... Another girl who is perfect in almost every way but just isn't made for me... Damn, just proved myself to be an idiot. How did i get so attached?_

His inner monologue only lasted a second and they both kept walking, Katniss falling behind slightly as she let Marvel take thee lead, putting them into surprising comfortable silence.

By the time they reach the right door, people had stopped to stare at Katniss, not that she noticed all the extra attention she was receiving. Marvel however, saw it all and kept his face forward to keep her from seeing the grin on his face. _'She doesn't even know how people look to her and how people admire her beauty. She certainly is something else...'_

The blue doors up ahead open automatically and the brown haired male leads her into the room. The room was surprisingly plain compared to the rest of the building, but it served the purpose of being a interview room. Gesturing to the seat on the left, he then sat down on the one opposite. He observes her as she sits down and get's comfortable. Her mannerisms seem very practiced, like she knows that you have to act certain ways in certain situations. She doesn't seem to be trying very hard to force herself to be something she's not, which Marvel counts to be a good thing in this case.

Pulling out paper and a pen from his briefcase, he place a sheet in front of his and ready's his pen.

"I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions to begin with, and once we have the basic facts down, I'm going to start the interview for real. Everything in this room is recorded, just so that you know, but none of it really matters. So I want you to act like you normally would because even though models are known for being notoriously fake, we pride ourselves that we have the best real models that there are. Okay? Shall be begin then?"

At her nod he writes down on the page _'Full Name' 'Age & Birth' 'Height' 'Weight' _Each with a space next to them for the answer to be written. Marvel passed the sheet over to Katniss who looked at it and then back at him expectantly. The pen was also passed over and she got to work. Minutes later, she had filled out all she knew and he looked at it.

Full Name: Katniss Amethyst Everdeen

Age & Birth: 16 Years old - 4th September 1997

Height: 5ft 2 inches

Weight: 7 stone 1 pound

At the last one, he looks up at her only to see her looking embarrassed down at the table, a frown on her face as she clenched her hands down on the edge of the table, looking for all the world like she's trying not to cry. He looked her over critically, and realized, that while she looked nice and clean and healthy, you could tell there were signs on things that were not right. You could see her collar bones, although that doesn't mean anything sometimes. Her arms and legs were very thin, but it still looked okay on her because of her short and skinny stature.

Her skin was very pale and when she's not smiling you can see how tightly the skin pulls over the face.

Standing up, walking over to the young girl and crouching down in front of her, grabbing her hands in front of her, she glances up at him between lashes and then looks back down at their hands, lips pursing as she tried not to cry.

"Katniss, I'm going to tell you this. You are very beautiful and you have a very kind personality. It doesn't matter how much you weight or how much you don't weigh in this case because it doesn't take away anything from who you are. I know there's a reason behind why you weight this much and i will try and help you through it and when Cato finds this out, so will he. We don't care if it's because you choose not to eat or because of something else because no matter, we will help you. Okay, do you understand?" he said as gently as possible, because it's not the first time that models have had problems, whether they be with their weight or with their heights or nose and he knows that if you get it out in the open, they feel better for it. Although, they'd never had someone who's underweight severely and wants to change it.

A sniffle bought him out of his thoughts and he barely had time to react before Katniss was trying not to let her sobs out. A split second decision makes Marvel pull her against him, whispering things softly in her ear, telling her everything will be alright and that it's alright to cry now and then. While this had happened, Cato had appeared at the door and was now reading what she had wrote and staring at her in concern.

'_She weighs so little and yet she seems so strong and full of fire... I need to help her, any way I can...'_

**A/N - Sooo... What did you think? Longer than the previous chapters... And i hope it reveals more about Katniss and why she is the way she is... I know by doing this last part, i'm opening up a while new can of worms... But it will get us somewhere...**

**I woul like t****o thank:**

**Julie-Anna12****- For reviewing this story and being the first one to do so! :') Cyber cookie for you!**

**Julie-Anna12****, ****That-awkward-book-nerd****,****brittany salvatore 1864**** - For Following my story since the last chapter was put up! **

**Julie-Anna12, HeyoMyFellowReaders101 - ****For The favorite on my story since the last chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter**** Six**

What seemed like an eternity to Katniss, but was in reality only a few minutes, the tears tapered off and she slowly pulled back from Marvel, wiping her face down and not looking at him, hoping he wouldn't think of her as weak. Marvel stood up and turned and didn't even pause at seeing Cato in the door way. Cato put a finger to his lips as if to say 'don't tell her I'm here yet'. Nodding Marvel sat back down and kept quiet for a moment while Katniss got herself together. The redness in her eye's didn't pull away from her beauty or the fact that she no longer seemed to have any make up on, not that she had much on in the beginning.

"Now, I hope you remember what I said, because i wasn't lying when i said them. The interview will commence in a minute, but I'm going to wait for Cato to come so we can kill two birds with one stone, is that alright with you?" Softly, he spoke to her as if she hadn't just cried yet he said it as if he was afraid of upsetting her even more. She didn't speak but a smile flashed on her face before it disappeared again and nodded in consent at her. Neither of them heard the door quietly closing before a knock came upon it. Marvel quickly stood up and opened it, a broad smile upon his face as he patted Cato on the back in greeting.

"Cato, we were just saying that we'd start the interview when you get her. So, when do you want to start?" His grin seemed to be infectious because not only did Katniss start smiling, but Cato had a little smirk on his face. Walking past his friend, he sat down opposite her next to the chair Marvel used and started to observe her. Not acknowledging his partner sitting next to him, he kept his eye's on her and noticed that she seemed to try to shrink into herself without moving and that her face was red but he put that down to the fact that she'd just been crying.

'_Omg... I knew his voice sounded good, but he's... He's absolutely perfect... But why is he looking at me like that? Oh no he's making me blush, I hope he doesn't notice...'_

He kept looking at her before smirking a little smile that made her blush deepen. Realizing that he was the reason her face was going red he leaned back into his chair, the smirk still on his face and a deeply satisfied feeling going through his body.

'_So, the little spitfire has a crush on me? Well, this could be interesting. I didn't know i could cause that kind of reaction in girls...' _The smirk deepened as did her blush before there staring competition was broken by a clearing of the throat.

Katniss' head snapped towards Marvel, the Blush tapering off only to return full force. Cato lazily smiled over at him and got a quirked eye brown in return. Settling into their seats, Marvel once again had the paper and pen in front of him and they all looked professional.

"Okay Katniss, this is the start of the interview so you have the right to not answer any questions we ask, but if you do answer, you are obliged to answer truthfully. Let's begin, Cato are you going to ask questions or observe for now?" The voice turned monotone but his face still have a friendly quality to it.

"I think, for now, I'm going to observe but i may ask questions at any point during the interview." His eye's never left Katniss, even if she didn't notice any of this. She was too busy trying not to blush at the sound of his voice.

Nodding, Marvel started the questioning. "Why is it that you want to become a model and who are you inspirations for this, if you have any?" A simple first question really, they didn't expect anything different to what they'd already heard before. How wrong they were about to be.

She took a deep breath before starting in a quiet tone. "When i was 11, my father was killed abroad fighting for our country. Because my mother never worked a day in her life, she didn't know how to work. She also basically... Shut down and was almost an empty shell leaving me and my little sister on our one to fend for ourselves. To make sure that Prim had everything she needed and that she was never made fun of, I went hunting game to sell and to eat. After a year, i was making our own clothes, especially Prim's and eventually, other kids wanted to buy them. It got us money and i found something i enjoyed doing. After a while I started my own business basically, making clothes for people who'd asked for certain things and then modeling them. It also helped that when your company came out and started getting big, because i looked at the models and noticed that they weren't the stereotypical models, but they looked normal... And this made me feel better about doing the modeling photo's myself. Which is what Marvel saw me doing earlier..."

Looking at their faces, she saw that they were not expecting what she just said and hoped that by being honest, she hadn't just ruined her chances.

Shaking himself out of his shock he finished writing the notes down on the paper.

"You started out making clothes and then because you were making a living selling them, you started being the mode for them? Is that correct? And it made you feel better about yourself because our models weren't perfected and stereotyped? Okay. You spoke about you father dying and how you looked after you little sister because you mother shut down. Can I ask how you would feel if you did join our company?"

They both had an idea on how she would feel, but they were obliged to ask the question, not that it had any relevance on whether or not you were hired or not. Unless they were an infuriating person who only thought of fame and fortune.

"If i got this job, it'd be a dream come true, but I'd also continue on with my Cloth making, hoping one day i could have my own fashion and modeling company under the same roof or at least the same name..." The smile on her lips said how much she loved what she does and they felt it stupid for them to question the matter further than they already have.

"And how would you sister feel if you became one of our models? I've already told you that we wouldn't ask you to move to anywhere and that if you did move of your own accord, we have building all over the country."Marvel said this to her and got a side glance of Cato but he didn't interrupt.

"Prim? I don't know, she's... She's close to our mother, even though half the time she doesn't know we exists. I don't think she realizes how much i did for her when we were younger, because she only turned 11 this year. But, i know she loves clothes, and i know that she's be happy for me because she knows i love doing this type of thing. Also, she'd love to say to everyone at school _'My sister is a model at Knight and Smith's modeling company'._.." She laughed quietly, once again not meeting either of their eye's and didn't see the glance between the two of them.

'_How did this amazing young woman, because there is no way she's a child anymore, turn out to be this good, when she had no adult in her life to help her through anything and all the while looking after her little sister who didn't seem to appreciate what she did for her? She's absolutely perfect, in just about every way. Is there something that she cannot do?'_

Similar thoughts to this ran through both of their heads as the gazed down at the girl in front of them that wasn't all she seemed to be when looking at her. Something was bought to the fore front of Cato's mind. _'I went hunting game to sell and to eat.' _His eye's widened as he finally realized what that meant._ 'She... Went hunting? Animals? Where? How? With what?'_

Opening his mouth before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out "You said you went hunting, but how? And with what?" Her eye's went wide before her face went red again, ducking behind her hands and whispering something neither of them caught.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Marvel, ever the gentle businessman, spoke quietly to her. She didn't move as she answered this again, but louder. "I said, I had hoped you wouldn't remember that..." By the tone in her voice, you could tell she was embarrassed and... Sad? _'Why would she feel sad? Is it because she killed the animals and were going to think badly of here because of it? She did what she had to do, what's wrong with that?'_

"Katniss, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with hunting to survive. I know that this world isn't fair, especially not in Panem, thanks to the capital interfering with everything they could get their hands on. I'm just surprised, that living in district 2 that you didn't get more help than that..." Cato's voice was strong and gruff all the way through, trailing off near the end as he actually thought about what's he'd just said.

'_I've never seen her before, never heard of her or her family and what happened to them. Not heard of her last name... It's like in District 2, she doesn't exists... And maybe she never did in district 2 until recently... I know my sister was on about a new girl at her school, and her older sister looking after her, but i never thought twice about it... Could this new girl be the girl sitting in front of me? And If so, I wonder what district she's originality from and why she moved here..'_

Looking at her, he vowed, no matter the answer to that question, he would help her through things. He never realized that's the second time he's promised that to the same girl, in less than an hour.

**A/N - It's Longer this time, so what do you think? **

**Please tell me, cus I wanna know if there's something you want me to add or anything xx**

**As for everyone who followed or favorited this story, you get a...**

**CYBER COOKIE!**

**Squishie-Pillows**** - Thanks for the Follow! Cyber cookie for you!**

**Thanks for the reviews ****Julie-Anna12**** :') Another Cyber Cookie! Hehehe **

**~Kitty**


	7. Chapter 7

**You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter**** Seven **

Katniss gazed up at him and closed her eye's for a few seconds a tear escaping them which Marvel absentmindedly wiping it away. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "I went hunting with a bow and arrow. Originally, Me, my sister and mother, were from District 12. The only reason were here in district is because my friend Gale, the one helping me take the pictures, had moved here with his father and brothers because there father had just remarried. When they left... It got worse in the district. Gale was very much the protector of the Younger people, from bullies. And even though I can fight and hunt, I couldn't protect them as well as Gale could. Eventually those we tried to protect either were killed, committed suicide or ran way. That was 7 moths ago. 5 months ago I got injured hunting by one of the peacekeepers, although they never caught me. I don't think they knew they'd shot me at all.

I made the decision there and then that once i'm healed, i'm getting us out of there, because the district was finally getting help and they didn;t need me hunting game for them so everyone could eat."

"That's why we moved. We got help from Gale and his family to get into District 2 and well... We've been better off here than in 12 but still... Not very good. W've tried staying under the radar and not getting anyone else involved. Prim is doing well at school, she has new friends, new clothes because of the new materials i can work with. I've remodeled my old clothes that didn't sell and she liked so she had new things for every day. I don't go to school, haven't since my dad died. I'm just glad that they stopped the Hunger Games when they did, other wise I'd have probably been reaped."

She finished with a humorless laugh and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, not caring about the make up on her hand, she wiped the rest off her face with the tissue that she found in front of her and kept holding it. Looking back up moments later, she saw them in silent discussion. She waited for them to stop before leaning back and waited for them to speak.

Marvel gave a look to Cato and got a nod in return. "Katniss, everything you've said, there is nothing wrong with that! You had to hunt to survive! You've tried helping people in any way you can. And now you need help yourself. There is nothing wrong with that either. As soon as you moved here, you should have gotten help and we don't know why you haven't yet, but were going to try our hardest to help you. We've seen you at your weakest and we don't think any less of you for this. That's why were going to Give you this job. You get to make your won clothes, professionally, with your very own stylist Cinna! You get to model, make clothes and everything else you want to do. We will give you transport to an venue we want you to model at, or any catwalk appearance you need to make. Eventually it would be possible to create your own fashion line in your own name, but with us sponsoring you."

By the end, both had smiles on their faces although Marvels seems more easy going than Cato's almost not there smile. They waited for the information to sink in and everyone in the building knew when it had.

"What? Are you kidding me! Omg, i can't believe it! Thank you."

She stood there in shock for a second before a smile bloomed on her face and she actually looked genuinely happy for a moment before her face became emotionless again.

They stood like that for a minute before Cato went over to a panel on the wall and flicked it open and flipped a switch. A beeping was heard and then 'Camera turning off' Came over through the rooms voice over and they heard it power off. Closing the Panel Cato turned and sat back down, motioning the others to do the same.

Pulling out more paper and a pen he started writing notes down.

"Alright, we need to sort some minor details out. Katniss, I take it you don't have any kind of account her in 2 do you?" He sat with pen poised over the paper, looking at her through his eye lashes at her.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights before blinking a few times and answering. "I do have an account, it's the only way I could get the money from my clothes into somewhere where i wouldn't loose it..." He nodded at her and passed over the paper and asked her to write down the details, if she remembers them. Even though she hadn't been to school in 5 years, she can still read and write and spell but not as fast as the average person. Luckily her job didn't need that. Finishing, she checked it over and passed both back to him.

"Great, alright we do need to know where you live and if you have a phone that you can carry around on you. Other than that, anything else we need, we can find out later. Then, we can go meet Cinna, your stylist and go from there okay?"

Nodding, he passed the paper back over and she started writing. Pulling out his phone, the screen moved and appeared holographic and 3d above the actual phone. Noticing the time, both him and Marvel realized how late it actually was.

Finishing her writing, she saw the phone and jumped. She stared at it for a while before glancing at the others. They were looking at her in amusement as Cato turned it off and put it away. Blushing, she refused to comment and passed everything back to him. Putting it into his briefcase they all stood up and Marvel pulled open the door. Following them Katniss put on her emotionless mask once again, only glancing around slightly before looking back to where they were going. She knew that if she looked shy or weak or uncertain, the other models wouldn't think she was worth anything and she'd be eventually ridiculed. But if she looked aloof and strong and like nothing bothered her, she might even get to know some of the models that work here.

Reaching another set of room, you could hear the chatter coming from inside. As soon as the doors opened and reveal Marvel and Cato the chatter almost immediately stopped. Looking around, she saw people dressed weirdly, with weird hair dues and make up. All she could think was _' I hope i don't end up looking like the people in here...'_

"Guys, I'd like you to meet a new model. She's a really nice person, but she has a fire within her that made us immediately like her. Her name is Katniss Everdeen, so make her feel welcome!" Marvel jovial tone made everyone cheer up and they started to cheer and clap for her. A chant started up. "Who's is she? Who's is she?" The chant got louder and louder and continued on for a few more times before Cato help up his hand, stopping them.

"Her stylist is... Cinna!" A African American walked forward, and he had gold eye liner on his top lip and a bandanna around his cropped short hair style. Amongst the other stylist there was a mixed reception. Some cheered, some booed and then walked away, back to their stations and continued to work and talk.

Cinna walked over to them and started sizing Katniss up. She watched his every moment with shrewed eye's not saying a thing and waited for him to finish. Nodding he turned to Marvel and smiled. "I can definitely work with this, she has a great figure, not too short or tall, and is really pale. A little bit plain around the face, but a bit if make up can sort that out. When does she start?"

Marvel grinned, silently thanking god that he's chosen the right stylist for Katniss. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her eyeing Cinna up and didn't let anything show on her face "She can start whenever she wants, whether that be now and you can get all her measurements and just get to know her. Everyone usually starts to leave in about 3 hours, but if your finished before then your welcome to leave. We expect you to be here at 10 in the morning, but if you want to come earlier your welcome to and your expected to stay up uptill your stylist lets you go and no earlier, unless there is an emergency. I think that's everything, so were gonna go and let you get acquainted with each other. If you need anything, Cinna knows how to get a hold of one of us. It was wonderful to meet you Katniss and remember what we told you earlier. Cinna." Nodding at the both of them Marvel walked off back down the hallways and through to door.

Cato handed Cinna the piece of paper Katniss wrote on earlier with her measurements on there or what she thought they were. Saying a quick goodbye, he took walked off down the hallway, following the path Marvel took.

She stood there arms crossed in front of her as she waited for Cinna to acknowledge her. As she stood there, head tilted, gazing at him, she thought _'Well, it could be worse. He actually looks kind of normal. Maybe i wont end up like them after all...' _Coming out of her thoughts she noticed him staring at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what?" She blushed slightly at the thought of him catching her unguarded. His laugh was soft and not very deep, even slightly gay.

"I said, where do you want to start first." His smile never wavered and his eyes were kind.

"I don't mind. How about we get the measurements over and done with." Her grimace at the end of the sentence was followed by a soft laugh off of her stylist.

"It wont be that bad, trust me, it'll be over before you know it." She nodded even thought she was thinking _'he's only saying that to make me less nervous...'_

Following him to a private room the only thought she had was _'I seriously hope he's gay, cus this is going to feel so awkward if he's not...'_

**Authors Note - I know I know I know... It's not as long as the last one but i really couldn't find what to write next... If you could help me on how to start my next chapter, it would be greatly appreciated :')**

**Sooo... What did you really think?**

**Thank you Syddracc for Following this story! CYBER COOKIED FOR YOU! 3**

**Please read and Review!**

**~Kitty**


	8. Chapter 8

**You just have to wait things out**

**Disclaimer - I do not nor will i ever (unfortunately) Own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the character in this story, unless otherwise told that they are OC :) I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter**** Eight **

Taking the measurements was as bad as Katniss thought, it wasn't awkward in the fact that there was a guy measuring just about everything on her, it was bad because he kept looking at her in pity. And she knew why. You could see every single rib on her, her hip bones jutted out badly, he breast wern't that big obviously and she was shorter than she should be at her age, much shorter. Other than that though, it didn;t go that bad. His hands never lingered, he made small talk to distract her and he was quite funny when you got to know him.

Once the measurements were done, he wrote them down on the same piece of paper. Looking at them, she realized that her's wern't that far off, but what made it wore was that the accurate ones were lower than her predicted ones.

"Alright, i have all your measurements, now we need to figure out your clothing choices. When models first join, they have to do a fashion shoot in front of cameras then a cat walk session, so we can get a feel at what your best at and what looks best on you. That's what were focusing on, on the next 7 days. You have until this time next week to get together what your clothing style is, your edge, how you approach things, how to look the part. Also, you may need training to do interviews, because new models sometimes get one and if you become that popular then definitely, they will want one. Shall we start?" He talked non-stop, and she listened, taking it all in. She knew that she's be straight to work and she's so glad that she was getting to the part of the job she enjoyed.

Stepping off the podium she was stood on she redressed and followed Cinna through the doors and into another room. Once she saw what was inside the room, she stopped dead with wide eye's. Inside was racks and racks of clothing of all different colours, shapes and sizes. There were rows and rows of shoes and boxes and boxes of accessories. Cinna turned around, arms wide and smiling at her.

"This, is where were going to be spending most of our time. We can choose clothing from here. We can change it or we can create something totally different! Where do you want to start?" His grin never dissapeared, as she twirled in circles looking at all the types of clothing.

"How about... We start with the dresses? Because that's mostly of what i'd wear. Then with long tops and leggings/tights with it. Then skirts and tops and then trousers. And we go with the shoes with each outfit? Of course accessories are coming with everything as it is."

She was in her element, Cinna could see that. She categorically looked through everything she could see, sorting through which she's like to try, which she thinks she could change and the things you wont catch her in. She started off by going towards the dresses on the far side and looking at them.

"Where should i put the outfits that i like or want to try? And arn't you meant to be the one picking the outfits for me? Because from what i've seen, you base the outfits on what districts there from and go from there..."

She turned toward Cinna, quietly asking whether he knew or not He nodded, and she sagged slightly in relief that someone knows the truth. "Since your from district 12, we'd usually do something around Coal, but now your in 2 which is masonry, we want to do something that combines the both, but is unique to you. I would go with something like... Fire. The girl on Fire! That sounds like it would fit your image..."

She mulled over the possibility of fire. Loads of images came to her mind, and all of them she'd wear and get away with... She even thought about synthetic fire being attached to the outfit or dress somehow.

Looking around she saw paper and pencil, and so she sat down and started to draw her designs. With Cinna watching over her shoulder he started collecting outfits similar or materials and other pieces of clothing. It was 4 hours later when Marvel, Cato and 2 other people walked into the room, only to stop at what seemed like a whirlwind had happened in the room. Shoes, clothes, accessories were lying in piles all over the place and Katniss was in the middle of pulling on a pair of black strappy high heels shoes. Both her and Cinna looked up when the door opened and their eye's widened when they realized how much time had passed.

Marvel and Cato were speechless. The dress Katniss was wearing was basically strapless and over one shoulder it was a thin see through strap over the shoulder that you could tell wasn't holding anything up. The dress was red at the top and very tight but as it got past the waste, it started to flare out and different colours were brought in. Blacks, grey's, dark reds and the occasional brown were in there. You wouldn't notice that they were in there because of the way the layers folded into each other.

Cinna started laughing at their expressions and they both snapped out of their shock, blushing slightly and looking away. Behind them, the two girls shared looks and didn't seem very impressed.

"Erm, do you know what time it is? I know we don't mind people working over time, but you have to let us know so we know not to lock you inside." Marvel gained his voice first and asked the question.

"Sorry Marvel, Katniss here is the best model i've ever worked with. Almost immediately, we had an idea on what we wanted her to look like, what he theme is and what kind of clothes she would and wouldn't wear. Then she started drawing up design she could think of and trying on clothes that are similar. Do you like the ones she's wearing? It's similar to the one she wants designing, but with he colours changing slightly." He turned to Katniss and made a spinning motion with his finger. She nodded, and took a deep breath before starting to twirl on the spot. The dress was backless, totally backless, and the dress re-started again just above her underwear. It was obvious to everyone she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. When the dress flared out, the colours in it made it seem like it was on fire, smoldering and yet had just been put out at the same time and smoke was going up.

Stopping her twirling slightly, she swayed and Cinna as well as Cato moved forward to hold her if she fell. She righted herself and looked expectantly at them fro their opinion.

The girls behind the boys looked on in awe. Neither of them, as much as they hate to admit it, would be able to pull off what she just did and make it look so natural. She was wearing no make up, her hair was down and looking kind of straggly with the curls that go everywhere but at the same time, it made her look all the more beautiful.

"Cinna, i am so glad we chose you for Katniss. This is absolutely perfect. But we need to know how long you expect to be here for, cus were all about to leave and were going to put it on a time lock. Oh and Katniss, these two lovely ladies behind me are your fellow model. Clove," pointing to the short but still taller than Katniss brown haired girl, who looked quite mean but that doesn't mean anything, who nodded at her. "And this is Glimmer." the other girl was the total opposite of Clove. She had long blonde haired that lay straight down her back, she had long legs and a well proportioned body. The basic look for models in other companies. She seemed nice enough, even a little dumb, but then again, she could be fooling everyone. Earning a wave off of her, she gave nods and waves back to both of them. "Clove is my fiance and Glimmer is Cato current girlfriend." Marvel said all fo this with a smile on his face, but when he got to Glimmers name, it strained slightly as if trying not to grimace. Cato's face never really changed but you could see in his eye's having the blonde cling to his arm like a limpet wasn't fun for him.

Cinna spoke for the both of them. "We only have one more outfit we need to try out to see if it fits with the image and if we can change it or not, and then we can leave. I've already packet away the designs and we were going to start working on them tomorrow. Would you like to stay and see the final idea? We dd save the best for last, after all?" he had a wicked smile on his face as he dais this, piquing the interest of everyone in the room as Katniss answered with a smiles that put the one Cinna gave to shame.

Looking around at the others they all nodded and walked over to the area where there were seats just for this purpose. Walking into the changing rooms, Cinna followed Katniss to help get the dress off of her. Hanging it back up and pulling off the heels, she looked at the last outfit. It was Black, white with different shades of grey mixed in there. Or at least that's what it looked like on the surface. Underneath there was a totally different dress. It was once again strapless but this time it had a back in it and no straps at all. At the back it was a corset style fitting and the silk pulls were in white white the whole of the top half was black. Once again, as it reached the waste it started to flare out. The underskirt type of think was a solid black colour. Over the top there was grey and white fabrics and netting. Around the waste was a big belt in grey and white with a rose on in white that had blood red tips. The secret about this dress was that when she twirls, it looked like it was being set on fire, thanks to the mechanisms underneath, and a totally new dress appearers. And when she spins the other was, the original dress comes back. Walking out of the dressing room, with black peep toe slip on high heels on, the others gasped at how beautiful it made her look and made the girls even more envious than they were.

"Katniss, twirl for us, I want to see all the colour swirling together!" Marvel sounded giddy and looking at him, you could see the actual joy on his face. Nodding, she looked slightly at Cinna and made a movement to the right, telling her the direction she needed to spin in. Spinning clockwise, the dress set of fire, scaring the other occupants of the roo and making them jump back as the flames seemed to reach out towards them. The girls screamed and fell backward, getting out of the fires reach while to boys stared in shock. Cinna was off the side, laughing at there reactions. Once the dress was finished burning, underneath there was a pure black outfit, only going to the knee's and was totally different the others. This one had both straps and had holes and rips in the fabric shocking lace and see through materials. The skirt went out to the knees and hugged her in all the right places. The simplicity of the dress made her look all the more exotic. That was in Cato's opinion anyway.

'_I knew she was beautiful, just from what i saw earlier. And now, seeing her in these different dresses, all different and yet her at the same time, made me realize that she's beautiful on the outside and the inside as well as someone you want to be on their good side, because if your on her bad side, you'd be on everyone's bad side because she makes people like her just by being her. I wonder... Dating a model isn;t forbidden, look at close and Marvel and what is meant to be me and Glimmer, but she is just an annoying bitch to everyone, including me. I saw the way she looked at Katniss when her back was turned. She thinks she has competition and to be honest. She doesn't, because she will never be better than Katniss.'_

**Authors Note - What do you think? I know most of it is about clothes, but that is my passion! I love it.**

**What did you think? Review please!**

**~Kitty**


End file.
